Malfoy: Generations
by Dark Opal
Summary: Draco wakes up to find a strange long-haired boy in bed next to him who bears a strange resemblance to Draco... NOT slash! NOT slash!
1. New kid

Disclaimer: Everyone excepting my own character (duh) belongs to J.K. Rowling. No sue-ing. Also, some of the language I (coughs) borrowed from 'The Electric Kid' and 'Batman Beyond'. No sue-ing again, only sto-ah, BORROWED one word!  
  
  
  
Draco's eyelids opened slowly. He sat up in his bed, silky sheets rustling softly and stretched, a yawn escaping his lips. He ran a hand through his messy hair then put it down beside him. And touched something warm. He looked to his left. Gray-blue eyes met gray-blue as Draco stared at a pale blonde boy who was staring at him with the same amount of shock. Then at the same time they leapt out of bed.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in my BED?" Draco shouted.  
  
"Are you insane? This is MY bed!" the boy retorted.  
  
"Last time I checked, this was MINE"  
  
"Really, it was MINE the last time I checked"  
  
"What were you doing in my BED?" Draco repeated. The boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Right. YOUR bed. You're crazy," he said, then his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Omigod, you're crazy…" he repeated.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look, OK, I am going to go to the bathroom. See? The BATHROOM. And when I come back you will be GONE. Got that? GONE" the boy said, slowly, as if Draco had a brain problem. Draco clenched his fists.  
  
"Hey, how dare you-"  
  
He didn't get to finish. The boy charged into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Draco sat on his bed, trying to figure out what was happening. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the bathroom, accompanied by a 'damn!' In alarm Draco raced to the bathroom door.  
  
"What? WHAT?" he yelled. There was a silence.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to go?" the voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"I need to brush my TEETH!"  
  
"WITH MY BRUSH?" the boy asked in alarm. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"You're not brushing your teeth right NOW are you?" he asked a little fearfully. There was a spitting noise.  
  
"Yeah, duh"  
  
Draco hammered on the door. "YOU BETTER NOT BE USING MY BRUSH!" he yelled.  
  
"It's MY brush!" the boy shouted back.  
  
"MINE!"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"EEEEEURGHHHHH!" the boy shouted and there was a frantic spitting noise with the taps on at full.  
  
"What?" Draco asked frantically. There was another embarrassed silence.  
  
"This isn't my brush" the boy said quietly.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, not hearing.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BRUSH? THIS ONE ISN'T MINE!" the boy hollered. There was another silence.  
  
"Told you so" Draco smirked.  
  
  
  
The boy sat on Draco's bed toweling his wet hair when Draco came out. The boy glanced at him then sat bolt upright.  
  
"Oh my god" he said.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, looking at himself self-consciously.  
  
"You're not going like THAT are you?" the boy asked. Draco looked at the front of his robes, checking for stains.  
  
"Not your clothes your HAIR!"  
  
Draco felt just the tiniest bit offended. "What's wrong with my hair?" he asked.  
  
The boy stared. His lips curved upwards. "You're not serious…" he saw Draco's frowning face then cracked up.  
  
"You ARE serious!" he laughed. Draco glared coldly at him then walked out of the room, leaving the boy to roll around on the bed gasping in between laughs.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Crabbe exclaimed as the boy gave him a push.  
  
"Shove over" the boy said and sat down in between Draco and an indignant Crabbe. He looked at the food then stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Urgh, what IS that?" he asked. Draco looked in the direction of his gaze and snorted.  
  
"Cornflakes" he said. The boy looked at the large bowl filled with the crunchy cornflakes disbelievingly.  
  
"THESE are cornflakes? What is this school trying to do, POISON us?"  
  
"Why yes I do believe so" Draco said sarcastically. The boy ignored him.  
  
"And what did they DO to the TABLES? Is this REAL WOOD?" he asked, flicking the table with a finger.  
  
"What did you THINK it was?"  
  
"How disgusting. What happened to the marble tables?"  
  
Draco choked. "Marble?"  
  
"Duh, marble! You thick or something? Not this… this cheap stuff!" the boy said gesturing at the tables, a look of disgust on his face. Draco felt his blood boil. How dare he suddenly just appear and treat him, DRACO MALFOY, as just a stupid imbecile! And how dare he appear in his BED!  
  
"You know, you're too snobbish for your own good" Draco said, practically spitting out his words. The boy looked at him, fists clenched.  
  
"Snobbish? Oh you should talk Mr. I've-got-silk-undies!"  
  
Draco turned red. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR CLOSET?" he hollered, ignoring the rather alarmed glances tossed in his direction.  
  
"YOUR UNDERWEAR CLOSET? YOU WERE IN MY BED!" the boy bellowed. There was a loud mutter and everyone shuffled as far away as they could from the two.  
  
  
  
"Geez I'm hungry. I hope they still have something left" Ron said.  
  
"Well we wouldn't be late if you had just taken our advice and woken up a bit earlier" Hermione said.  
  
"I was sleepy. Was doing my Potions homework last night. That stupid Snape's trying to kill us" Ron grumbled. Harry grinned.  
  
"Well that would make one of Trelawney's predictions correct wouldn't it?" he joked. Ron grinned, remembering the Professor's latest prediction. They opened the doors of the Great Hall to see a sight that rather alarmed and shocked them. Draco stood on a table, his face red with dark reddish- brownish blobs dripping down it. After closer inspection one could see that it was baked beans. Not too far away from him, also standing on the table, his legs apart in a fighting stance was a blonde boy, his long silky hair tied in a ponytail, his face covered with someone's soggy cereal and milk.  
  
"IT WAS MY BED YOU HIPPY!" Draco hollered.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING A HIPPY, HELMET HEAD?" the boy shouted back. There were a few cheers from watching students, who seemed to be rooting for the boy.  
  
"GIRLY BOY!" Draco retorted, receiving his share of loud cheers and whoops. Fred and George appeared at the trio's side, huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Where have you three been?" George asked.  
  
"They've been at this for ages!" Fred said.  
  
"Slaggin' kerk!" the boy yelled. More cheers. George indicated to the boy with his thumb.  
  
"We have no idea what he's saying, but people are loving it" he said  
  
"Strano!" Draco shouted, his accent not quite English. Hermione snorted and turned pink. Fred looked at Draco.  
  
"Sometimes, we don't know what HE'S saying either" he commented.  
  
"He called that guy a freak. In Italian" Hermione explained. The boys looked at her in amazement.  
  
"I didn't know you spoke Italian!" Harry said.  
  
There was a loud splat and suddenly brownish red sausages, fried and cooked to perfection found themselves on the inside of Draco's clothes.  
  
"AHH!" the victim yelled and started to do some sort of strange dance, wriggling to get the sausages out. Draco's 'opponent' started to laugh.  
  
"AHAHA! THAT'LL TEACH YA!" he called, grinning. He crossed his arms and pointed his nose to the ceiling slightly, assuming a haughty 'smarter-than- you' look and wagged his finger.  
  
"Bad boy. Speak in English" he said in a cool voice, winking to a group of blushing girls. In a few fast strides Draco covered the space between the two and glared up at the taller boy, whose face practically dared Draco to do something. Draco bent down slowly, picked up a tissue and wiped his face clean. Then he slowly picked up someone's porridge. And with one quick, fluid motion, grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, pulled it slightly open and dumped the hot sticky porridge down the shirt and let go, regarding the boy with a cool, calm face. The boy stared for a second then with a loud yelp started to do a dance of his own. The whole Hall started to laugh and cheer.  
  
"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" McGonagall shrieked, walking into the room. There was an immediate silence. The two blondes blinked at her a bit stupidly then immediately assumed innocent looks and poses. Quite forgetting that they were both standing on the tables wearing what was supposed to be the day's breakfast. McGonagall glared suspiciously at the two. The longhaired boy looked at her innocently.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You two are coming with ME!" the teacher snapped and flicked her wand. Instantly the boys flew up into the air and hovered six feet off the floor.  
  
"Whoa! Sizzlin'!" the other boy whooped.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco snapped. "How degrading" he muttered as he was 'carried', helpless, through the doors of the Great Hall. He managed to glare viciously at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George as he passed them.  
  
  
  
"We haven't seen YOU before" Dumbledore said thoughtfully. The boy grinned.  
  
"Really? Funny, I haven't seen you before either!" he said perkily. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'm Professor Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore" he said, stretching out his hand warmly. The boy stared at the hand and blinked. Draco gave him a sharp nudge.  
  
"Take his hand you moron!" he hissed. The boy took Dumbledore's hand weakly. Dumbledore shook hands then the boy understood. With a big smile he shook the hand vigorously.  
  
"My, quite a handshake you've got young man" Dumbledore joked as he retracted his hand. "What's your name? I'm sure I've know all students that go to this school, and I haven't seen you around"  
  
The boy straightened himself proudly, for a startling instant resembling the young Malfoy with his arrogant, smirking face, blue-gray eyes that were proud and supercilious, pale skin and light golden-blonde hair. Then what he said next completely shocked everyone.  
  
"Aleron Malfoy"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hm, Aleron… Draco's grandfather? Cousin? Long lost brother? Uncle? Well I'm not telling you, not until the next chapter (horrible wicked little me… =]). Reviews! I'll send the next chapter (by e-mail, include your e-mails when you review people!) to the person who guesses correctly first (excepting my friends who already know…)! 


	2. Aleron

Draco started laughing, a mocking laugh.  
  
"What?" Aleron asked, slightly offended.  
  
"You are so obviously crazy" Draco said, his laughing stopping immediately.  
  
"Oh is tha-"  
  
"I mean, who would have such a weird name? ALERON"  
  
"For your information, my DAD named me. It means eagle," Aleron said proudly. Draco laughed harder.  
  
"Eagle? Cripes, it's like your father ran out of imagination when he named you and took the name off a billboard just outside the window!" he said.  
  
The pony-tailed boy crossed his arms.  
  
"Are you dissing my dad?" he asked, eyes narrowing alarmingly in a dangerous manner. Draco assumed a casual stance and crossed his arms.  
  
"If I the word 'dissing' means insulting, in your alien language, then yes. What is your father anyway? A cheap circus performer? Hawker? SQUIB?" he asked with a sneer. Aleron glared at Draco. The look would have melted steel.  
  
"My DAD is in one of the HIGHEST positions of the Ministry of Magic," he said.  
  
"Oh really? What's his name? Let me guess, hm, Geraldine?"  
  
Without warning Aleron leapt for a very startled Draco and laid a punch to the smaller boy's face. Recovering quickly, Draco kicked Aleron viciously in the face. Almost immediately a line of blood came down from Aleron's nose to his lips. He brushed it away impatiently and was about to punch Draco again when they were both suddenly defying gravity again.  
  
"Boys!" McGonagall said crossly.  
  
"Thank you Minerva. Now if you boys have quite finished squabbling," Dumbledore said, making an embarrassed blush creep across Aleron's face and drawing a cold arrogant scowl from Draco, "Aleron, what is the name of your father? We may be able to trace him. Find out if you are, indeed, related to Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"This Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore amended, remembering that they both claimed the same surname. McGonagall let them both down slowly.  
  
"Whoa! That was sizzlin'! Can you do that again?" a very excited Aleron asked McGonagall, obviously very much in awe of her ability to make people float off the ground. In reply the teacher glared at him. Aleron's eyes suddenly widened.  
  
"You're one of them aren't you? One of the Gifted ones!" he exclaimed. "Wow" he sighed. "Finally I get to meet one. Hey, what's-"  
  
"The first name of your father, please Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked patiently, addressing Aleron. Aleron blushed again.  
  
"Oh right" he said, grinning sheepishly. The proud look came across his face again. Draco desperately hoped he wasn't really related to him, this Aleron boy was just so READABLE. Not to mention irritating.  
  
Oh geez, what if he's my cousin? Or worse, long-lost brother? Draco wondered. The thought was too much to bear. He suddenly realized McGonagall and Dumbledore were staring at Aleron in shocked silence.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you" Draco said. Aleron sighed in irritation. Draco added short-tempered onto his list, along with irritating, easily readable, weird and stupid. Definitely stupid.  
  
"I SAID my dad's name was DRACO"  
  
There was a silence. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, who were standing outside the door eavesdropping were momentarily deafened by Draco's loud "WHAT?!?"  
  
  
  
Dumbledore put his wand down.  
  
"Well?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well Draco, it seems that Aleron IS in fact your son. You share the almost exact same genes"  
  
"Jeans? I share the same pair of PANTS as him? Oh ew"  
  
"GENES you moron. DNA. How THICK can someone get?" Draco snapped irritably.  
  
"Well aren't we short-tempered"  
  
"Well aren't we hypocritical"  
  
"Hippo what?"  
  
"NEVER MIND!" Draco stormed to the door and flung it open. The Gryffindors fell into the room in a heap at Draco's feet. He stared at them, his face coloring in anger.  
  
"Interesting?" he spat then, stalking out, stepped (on purpose) on Ron's back.  
  
"Ah!" he yelled. Ron jumped up easily, him being on the top of the pile.  
  
"Where's the disinfectant? Hurry people I'm going to die!" he shouted. Aleron laughed, puzzling Ron.  
  
"You're LAUGHING?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Aleron laughed.  
  
"Because you're Draco's SON!" Ron said, pointing a finger.  
  
"Uh, Ron…" Harry said, laying a hand on Ron's shoulder to try and pacify him, noticing with unease a frown forming on McGonagall's face.  
  
"Yeah. Can't believe that kerk's my DAD" he said, jerking a thumb to the empty doorway.  
  
"E-heh. 'Lo sir, professor" Fred said with a nervous grin.  
  
"We weren't spying or anything. Just leaning on the door. Hoo boy was that run tiring wasn't it guys?" George said, winking discreetly to the Gryffindors to make sure they got his meaning. Ron didn't.  
  
"What run? We- ow! 'Mione! We… oh" Ron said, finally getting it. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"ALL of you went for a run?" he asked, amused.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Three times around the school" Fred lied.  
  
"And all of you wanted to lean on the same door"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "I really think we should get more walls. Can you imagine, all these poor children having to rest on one door only" he said to Fawkes.  
  
"Is he, like, nuts?" Aleron whispered to Ron.  
  
"No. At least I don't think so" the redhead replied.  
  
"Well along you go then. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I'll see if I can find something for your situation"  
  
Aleron lifted his hand and saluted smartly, the backs of two of his index finger and middle finger, kept together touching his forehead lightly.  
  
"Thanks sir. You rock" he said and received a sharp nudge from Hermione.  
  
"Ix-nay on the asual-cay with the eadmaster-hay" she said out of a corner of her mouth while smiling nervously at the two teachers. Aleron looked at McGonagall's face. If her frown got any bigger would her forehead have to expand to take it? The boy wondered. He suddenly realized he had been staring blankly at McGonagall's head.  
  
"What?" he asked Hermione, confused.  
  
"Nothing! Never mind!" the girl said hurriedly, her smile growing wider and more plastered.  
  
"Is SHE nuts?" Aleron asked Ron.  
  
"Definitely" Ron replied, grinning.  
  
Aleron shuffled a little, uncomfortably, away from Hermione. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"All right now, away with you!" he said, hiding a smile. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Fred escaped thankfully. Aleron wavered.  
  
"Thanks again, you-"  
  
George clamped his hand firmly on the boy's mouth.  
  
"Thank you sir, we appreciate it. Um… have a nice day" he said then beat a hasty retreat, practically dragging along a squirming Aleron.  
  
  
  
Draco was returning to his room from an intense broomstick practice when he found himself face to face with a grinning Ron, Harry, Fred and George.  
  
"Oh how flattering. More adoring fans. Move" he said venomously.  
  
"Nuh-uh Malfoy. Have you forgotten something?" Fred asked. They moved aside to reveal Aleron, whose vicious scowl matched Draco's to the last detail.  
  
"Come on guys!" he pleaded. "Why leave me with the kerk? I thought we were friends!" he added, pulling puppy eyes. Draco snorted.  
  
"Pathetic. Bit I have to agree with him. Why leave me with the 'kerk'?" he asked. George was by Draco's side in an instant and was pulling his cheek in an almost affectionate manner.  
  
"Come on now daddy dearest! You wouldn't abandon your SON, now would you?" he teased, grinning as Draco swatted irritably at the boy's hand.  
  
"Be nice! He's your FATHER!" Fred said in the same teasing manner to Aleron, ruffling his hair.  
  
"He is not my father!"  
  
"He is not my son!"  
  
"Oh dear. Aren't family fights so sad?" Harry asked to Ron.  
  
"SHUT UP POTTER!"  
  
Aleron looked with interest to Harry. "Potter? Say, you're not Jamie's dad, are you?"  
  
"Jamie?" Harry asked with equal interest. "I have a kid?"  
  
"Heaven forbid" Draco muttered, only to be cuffed on the head by George and ignored by Harry. Aleron nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, in Gryffindor, same as me!"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Gryffindor?" he asked faintly.  
  
"Yeah, Gryffindor. What, you deaf or something?"  
  
"And you're my… my son? From the future?"  
  
Aleron snorted. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be"  
  
Draco's mouth hung open. It was unnerving.  
  
"Draco…" Harry started. Draco ran forward and grabbed the front of Aleron's robes. Then buried his head into the soft robes.  
  
"WHERE DID I GO WRONG???" he wailed.  
  
"Why? What house are you in?" Aleron asked.  
  
"Slytherin" Ron said the word like a curse. Aleron's eyes widened. He stood back from the shorter blonde in shock.  
  
"OMIGOD! DAD!" he yelled in disbelief.  
  
"Say 'Draco must be so powerful' or something and I'll slug-" Ron started. Aleron grabbed the front of Fred's robes and buried his head into them, in a similar fashion to Draco.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GO WRONG DAD? WHERRRRRRE???" he wailed in distress, lifting his head dramatically to the ceiling. Harry and the Weasleys exchanged an uncomfortable look at each other. All with the exception of Fred who was trying to regain his hearing.  
  
  
  
"A new student? And I wasn't informed" Snape sneered. Aleron looked at the man blankly, hands clasped innocently behind his back.  
  
"You weren't? Would it be good enough to tell you now?"  
  
"No"  
  
"That's unfair!"  
  
"Detention!"  
  
"DETE- IT'S NOT MY FAULT IF… IF… IF THAT OLD GUY WITH THE LONG WHITE HAIR DIDN'T TELL YOU!"  
  
"Fifty points from your house for your insolence!"  
  
Hermione stood up bravely. "Sir, you can't take points off his house"  
  
"That's right. I'm from the FUTURE. You can't take points that'll really affect me!" Aleron said smugly.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Snape asked menacingly. "Twenty points from Gryffindor Granger!"  
  
"From GRYFFINDOR? Hey that's not fair! I'll tell my dad!"  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" Draco muttered.  
  
"Really? Precious daddy going to rescue his son?" Snape brought his face close to Aleron. The boy noted with some discomfort that the man's eyes were glinting just a BIT dangerously.  
  
"Yeah!" Aleron said, gathering courage.  
  
"Really? So, what is the name of precious daddykins may I ask?"  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up…" Draco muttered, almost like a chant.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Aleron said immediately. Draco jumped up.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" he yelled. Snape looked a little taken aback.  
  
"They're both just a little uh… stressed. I'll take them to see Pomfrey…" Hermione said. With a brush of his hand Snape dismissed the three. Hermione took the two boys out.  
  
"Are you NUTS? Going around telling people Draco's your father?" Hermione asked once they were sure they were alone.  
  
"EXACTLY!" Draco shouted.  
  
"But it would be a lie to say otherwise" Aleron said. Draco and Hermione stared at Aleron's face. It looked almost exactly the same as Draco's. Except the eyes weren't full of malice and hatred but of friendliness and honesty.  
  
"You're sure he's your son?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I hope not Mudblood, I hope not…" Draco muttered.  
  
"Mudblood? What's that, some sort of old slang?" Aleron asked. He grinned. "Are you two, you know, girlfriend and boyfriend?"  
  
Both Hermione and Draco yelped and leapt apart. "NO!" they both yelled simultaneously. Aleron's grin grew wider.  
  
"C'mon, tell me" he said, nudging Hermione.  
  
"Omigod" Draco said suddenly. He turned and looked at Aleron. "She's not… not your… ohhhh please say no"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your mother's name?"  
  
Aleron's face suddenly became serious, sad. It was a startling transformation, one instant a happy, smiling face and the next completely dejected.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"What? How can you not know?" Draco pressed. Aleron's face changed again. His eyes hardened, muscles tensed, almost a protective stance. It was a stance Hermione recognized well, in Draco. Indeed, Aleron's eyes now resembled Draco's completely, cold and unfeeling.  
  
"She left" he said, voice carefully blank.  
  
"Left?"  
  
"All right, she's dead!" the boy yelled. "Two weeks after I was born!" he lowered his voice and looked at his feet. "I… never knew her"  
  
"Well maybe we can find out who she is now!" Hermione said brightly.  
  
"What? How?" both the boys asked, Aleron's eyes brightening. Hermione looked thoughtful. She looked analytically at Aleron.  
  
"Whoever your mother was, she was tall," she said, assessing Aleron's height.  
  
"Muscles must have run in her family. We're all slim in my family" Draco said. Hermione looked at Aleron's muscles and nodded.  
  
"She was also quite open. She would just talk about anything cheerfully," she said.  
  
"Actually, no, my dad was pretty op-"  
  
"No he wasn't" Draco snapped.  
  
"So your mother probably had a sunny personality. And she was open. It couldn't have been you Draco; Aleron has some pretty 'open' eyes"  
  
"Thank goodness" Draco muttered.  
  
"So to summarize…" Hermione started.  
  
"I married someone big and stupid" Draco said. "Just my luck. I must have been under some sort of potion or something"  
  
"So who, in this school, is big and stupid? And a girl?" Aleron wondered. Just then someone pushed roughly past Hermione, running.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. The person (who was a girl) glanced back.  
  
"Why don't you watch where I'M going Mudblood?" Millicent Bulstrode shouted. Hermione and Aleron blinked then turned to Draco, grinning.  
  
"Hey…"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Ohhh no. No, no, no"  
  
"I remember you once telling me how mom used to be SO rude in school…"  
  
"GAH!" Draco yelled then, his eyes rolling up into his skull, he promptly fainted. Aleron and Hermione watched him fall, his light body making a 'thump' noise on the floor.  
  
  
  
"No. I did NOT marry Bulstrode"  
  
"I think you diiiid"  
  
"Ew. How disgusting" Draco said, taking a long, delicate sip from his goblet.  
  
"Yes you did!" Aleron chanted happily.  
  
"You mean you WANT her for your mother?" Draco asked coolly.  
  
"Ew. Oh no, DEFINITELY not my mom. Did NOT get my genes from her. Nope. No way"  
  
"Didn't think so. But then who?" Draco pondered and sat up. He found himself in his room, after Hermione and Aleron had supposedly lifted him up and taken him here. Although he firstly wondered how they knew the password and secondly why he felt more like he had been dragged than carried. Certainly he knew his back was severely bruised.  
  
"Who knows?" Aleron shrugged. "Could've been that redhead girl. The short one, freckles, green eyes…"  
  
"Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Yeah, her. She's cute"  
  
"WEASLEY, CUTE?" Draco exploded. He paced the floor.  
  
"Weasley, Weasley, yes, that is possible, she IS a Weasley, open, one of her brothers are… yes…" Draco stopped. "OMIGOD I MARRIED GINNY WEASLEY!" he wailed.  
  
"Well maybe not her, maybe you married that girl in class… the one who kept staring at you"  
  
"PARKINSON?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"OMIGOD I MARRIED PARKINSON!"  
  
"Well don't worry about it. I mean you won't be getting married for another couple years. And besides I'm probably wrong. Who knows, you might meet her at University!"  
  
Draco glared at the taller boy, who shrugged casually and grinned cheerily. Draco slowly reached for his pillow, which happened to be pretty big and overstuffed with feathers.  
  
"Do you MIND?"  
  
"What?" Aleron asked. Draco swung the pillow hard. Aleron's face was buried in the soft pillow.  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU'RE RELIEVING MY STRESS!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Family problem again?" Fred asked cheerfully, walking into the room.  
  
"Wha… guh… HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Draco shouted.  
  
"You really should see someone about that nasty temper of yours" George said, emerging from behind his twin.  
  
"Guys! Hi!" Aleron called. Draco glared at him.  
  
"I suppose you told them the passwords?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yep!" Aleron replied happily.  
  
"I suppose you didn't come alone?" Draco snapped. A sheepish Harry and Ron came in through the door.  
  
"Thought so" Draco said.  
  
"We decided to help you" George said, seriously.  
  
"What? Help me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good!" Draco said. He pushed a startled Aleron to the redhead. "Dump him in the nearest trash can. And lock the lid" he said.  
  
"No, we meant about your family problems"  
  
"Family is very important" Ron said.  
  
"Tell me about it" Harry said.  
  
"If your parents are cruel and don't pay attention to a child, the child is likely to turn out bad. They'll take drugs or turn into an alcoholic" Fred lectured.  
  
"Or worse" George said. "They might… might…"  
  
"Work for the Dark Lord" Ron said in a low voice.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry explained to a confused looking Aleron. Draco stared at the boys in front of him, their faces so serious. He sat down on his bed. Then started to laugh. Slowly. It wasn't normal laughter.  
  
"He's cracked" Aleron said, perceptive as always. Draco's laughter was low and slow, almost cackling, like a madman.  
  
"Heh heh heh heh…"  
  
"Uh… Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"See? What kind of irresponsible father is he?" Fred asked. "Don't worry kiddo you can always come to us for help" he said to Aleron.  
  
"You… you think I have family problems?" Draco asked, gasping slightly.  
  
"That we need to sort out" George said boldly. Crabbe and Goyle, the two boys eavesdropping outside Draco's room, curious as to why nearly everyone that Draco had declared an enemy was inside his room leapt backwards and fell on their butts when the door slammed open and the Gryffindors (including Aleron) were running for their lives, followed by a volley of pillows, blankets and generally anything Draco managed to get his hands on.  
  
"FAMILY PROBLEMS??? FAMILY PROBLEMS??? I'LL SHOW YOU FAMILY PROBLEMS!!!" yelled a hysterical Draco. They finally stopped running outside the Slytherin dorm.  
  
"So, you think he was angry?" asked Fred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Isn't Aleron's stupidity just adorable??? Reviews please!  
  
And sorry I didn't e-mail the chapter to anyone, but no one guessed correctly! Hah! (laughs evilly) 


	3. Fear

Draco gets bullied quite a lot in this chapter… don't kill me! Don't want to die (cowers behind TV)!

"Could you PLEASE not follow me around?" Draco said through gritted teeth. Aleron grinned charmingly at a passing girl, who flushed, smiled weakly back and hurried off.

"Why not dad? C'mon, be more hospitable to your son" Aleron said, putting his elbow onto Draco's head and leaning onto the shorter boy.

"And don't DO that!" Draco snapped.

"Why not?"

"It's insulting my height"

"But you're so short!" Aleron laughed. Draco scowled. Aleron sighed.

"Man, you're no fun" he sulked, crossing his arms.

"Good! I like being that way!" Draco retorted. Aleron shook his head and mimed holding a pencil and notepad.

"Short, mean AND nuts" he said. He tutted. "Doesn't look too good. We'll have to send you to hospital soon"

"PLEASE can I curse him?" Draco begged a grinning Fred, who was standing nearby.

"You know the answer to THAT one" 

"Just for ten minutes!"

"No"

"Five!"

"No"

"Three!"

"No"

"ONE!"

"No!"

Draco scowled again. "That's being downright unreasonable"

"So says the Slytherin who wouldn't let his own son have some of his ice-cream"

"Yeah! And you had ONE WHOLE BOWL!" Aleron whined.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it IS to get ice-cream here? I had to get Crabbe to get it for me. And it took me AGES to get him to understand my SIMPLE directions!" Draco mimicked the bigger, duller boy "Huh? What? I don't understand Draco! What door?" Draco threw his hands up in the air. "Took me almost half an HOUR!"

"You could have gone yourself you know" Fred commented.

"What? To SNAPE'S room?"

"I meant the kitchen"

"Snape keeps ice-cream?" Aleron asked.

"Cartons of the stuff"

"How does he stay so THIN?"

"How would I know?" Draco retorted.

"Better cut down on the sugar Draco otherwise you'll end up as fat as Goyle" Fred warned jokingly. Draco snorted.

"Right. Chances of THAT happening is one out of a THOUSAND"

The past two weeks had not been too good for the Slytherin. Aleron was charming, friendly, good-looking and, Draco hated to admit, a strong rival for Draco. While Draco was shorter and slimmer Aleron was tall and more muscular. Not saying that Draco was weak, he just didn't seem to be capable of growing very big. Obviously those genes had come from Aleron's mother, whoever she was. Because of his fun-loving nature (again, he must have gotten that from his mother) and charm (courtesy of his father) he became instantly popular with the guys and girls (the girls thought he was 'adorable'). Plus Draco had endured so many 'like father unlike son' wisecracks he swore he would personally strangle the next person who even said the first WORD of the joke. What irritated Draco the most was the fact that Harry, Ron, Fred and George had liked Aleron and he had liked them back. Now they were firm friends. AND Aleron insisted on 'hanging around' with his father, meaning that whatever Draco was doing, at any time, THEY could 'pop' up. Draco remembered the time when he had lain down onto his bed to rest and they had suddenly shot out from under it and yelled 'surprise!' He also remembered with burning cheeks the VERY loud VERY girlish scream he had let out. Curse Aleron for being mischievous enough to rival even the Marauders.

"He's got that faraway look again" Fred grinned. 

"Quick, grab him before he floats away!" Aleron shouted, grabbing one of Draco's arms tightly. Draco gasped in pain.

"What are you DOING?" he yelled, yanking his arm away. Aleron stared at Draco's arm in surprise. The spot he had grabbed was turning a nice blue-black.

"Cripes you bruise easily"

Draco pulled his sleeve down quickly. "Wish YOU did" he snarled.

"Now, now Draco, watch your temper. If your blood pressure goes any higher you'll pop a vein" Fred joked. 

"I… you… ARGHHHH!" Draco shouted in anger and stormed away. Fred stared at the disappearing Malfoy.

"You know, in all my years in Hogwarts, I have never seen Draco STOMP," he said to Aleron. The blonde Gryffindor looked at his dad and giggled.

"Yeah, like a deranged rhino. Such a delicate kid shouldn't stomp. Might break his delicate widdle foot bones," he said. Aleron and Fred exchanged looks. Then burst into helpless laughter.

"Malfoy?" Harry called, poking his head into Draco's room. Draco's heart did a jump in shock and, trying to hide, plonked his head into his pillow.

"What do you want Potter?" he snarled, trying to muster his dignity and try to straighten his shaking voice. Harry walked in then stopped at the look of Draco.

"Draco… why do you have your head stuffed into that pillow?" he asked, confused.

"None of your business. Get out"

"Well Dumbledore sent me to find you… he thinks he's found a way to send Al back"

Draco's head shot up. "What? Really? This isn't another one of your jokes, right?" he asked hopefully. Harry stared.

"Draco, why are your eyes red?"

"Shut up, answer my question"

"Were you crying?" Harry asked gently.

"No! Of course I wasn-"

"It's okay to cry you know. I cry sometimes. But one hug from my Barney doll makes me allll better"

It was Draco's turn to stare at Harry. "Barney… the dinosaur?" he asked in an odd voice.

"Yeah, hey, how did you know? I thought you hated Muggle stuff"

"You have a BARNEY THE DINOSAUR doll?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Uh… yeah… how do YOU know about Barney the Dinosaur?"

Draco remembered back when he was a small child, when Lucius had taken Draco with him on a business trip in the Muggle world. There Draco had strayed into a Muggle toy shop. 'Toys 'R Us' it was called, if Draco could remember correctly. He remembered seeing shelves and shelves of the purple dinosaur toys, and one really big Barney the Dinosaur toy, mouth open in a friendly smile, one hand waving. He looked around. It seemed that other kids liked the dinosaur, by the fact that they kept smiling and pointing at it. He had looked up at the gigantic purple doll. From his point of view, the dinosaur's grin looked quite evil, almost as if it was cackling. And those terrifying yellow claws… All he could remember from then on was a kid running, the kid knocking into the doll, the doll falling over, Draco's head finding its way into the dinosaur's mouth… and him wailing about how the 'big ugly scary dinosaur' tried to decapitate him for weeks after. In fact, that was pretty much the reason why he had hated Muggle creations.

"I saw it once. In a Muggle shop" Draco said evasively.

"You know, I loved Barney the Dinosaur since I was a really small kid. I remember this once in a Toys 'R Us shop… that's a Muggle toyshop…  Dudley was bullying me and I ran to this giant Barney doll screaming for it to protect me…" Harry's voice went distant as he remembered a moment of his life "All I remember next was me accidentally slipping and crashing into the dinosaur… then I blacked out…" he chuckled. "I remember when I woke up people were muttering something about how a blonde kid was shrieking and kicking at the Barney doll, calling it a 'bad dinosaur' for trying to chomp off his head"

"The kid was YOU?" Draco yelled.

"Yeah, were you there?"

"You IDIOT!" Draco bellowed "Do you have any IDEA how EMBARRASSING that was?"

"Oh, the blonde kid was you?" Harry asked, amused. Draco was suddenly aware of the fact that he had told Harry too much.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" he said. Harry grinned.

"What makes you think I'd laugh at your terrible predicament? I'm not MEAN Malfoy," he said.

"Good. Let's go" Draco said and walked out of the room. As soon as he was only one foot away from the door he heard Harry crack up into loud helpless laughter.

"AHAHAHA! BARNEY, EATING UP HIS HEAD! AHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Draco let out a low growl of irritation and embarrassment. He turned around and slammed the door loudly, leaving Harry to roll around on the floor, tears of laughter rolling down his face.

"Okay, okay HAHA Malfoy, I'll HA stop AHAHA laughing no-" Harry burst into laughter again. Draco stared at the door handle. Then he coolly took out his wand.

"Cataracta" he said calmly, pointing the wand at the door. Immediately chains flew out and wrapped themselves around the door.

"Hey!" yelled an alarmed Harry. Draco heard (with a sly grin on his face) Harry yell, "Alohomora! Alohomora! Come on you stupid door, OPEN!" then a few thuds, no doubt Harry either throwing stuff or himself at the door in a virtually futile attempt to  open it.

"Come on Malfoy! Open the door!" the Gryffindor hollered.

What's that Potter? I can't hear you!" Draco shouted back, smirking.

"Draco! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"When you wish upon a starrrrr…" Draco sang loudly, and strolled casually to Dumbledore's office, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked.

"Hey… where's Harry?" Ron asked. "Didn't he go off to fetch you?"

Draco shrugged. "He was being annoying. So I knocked him unconscious, dragged him up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and hurled him into the Great Lake."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled.

"Yep, in the future the merpeople will be telling tales of how Hogwart's Golden Boy Harry Potter was killed by a school of hungry goldfish. The Dark Lord would be so proud" Draco said sarcastically. However, no one seemed to catch it apart from Hermione and Dumbledore, who smiled secretively.

"HUNGRY GOLDFISH?" Ron hollered.

"He's going to drown!" Fred wailed.

"He's probably dead already!" George howled.

"Do goldfish eat people?" Aleron wondered.

"Oh yes, beware the vicious man-eating goldfish" Draco said sardonically.

"MAN-EATING GOLDFISH! AHHHH!" Aleron yelled. Then he stopped. "Do man-eating goldfish live in lakes?" he wondered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You have a sick sense of humor Draco," she said. Draco smirked.

"Thank you so much for noticing."

"Where is Harry really?"

"Tied to a very tall metal pike stuck in the ground near the Whomping Willow"

"Draco…" Hermione said warningly.

"Fine, fine, hanging out of my window by his toes"

Hermione turned to Aleron. "Al, did I tell you about this DADA teacher we had? His name was Mad-Eye Moody. And you know, he did this really interesting thing to your dad"

"Really? What?" Aleron asked curiously.

"Well, have you ever imagined your dad as a bouncing little white fe-"

"Potter's upstairs in my room, I locked the doors" Draco said hurriedly. Hermione smiled triumphantly and hurried off to the Slytherin dorms.

"A bouncing little white feh?" Aleron asked in puzzlement.

"No idea, you know how strange girls are oh and by the way what were you going to say to me Professor?" Draco asked the elderly man who was watching the teens with interest and amusement.

"Oh yes… I think I may have found the way to get Mr. Malfoy- Aleron back home"

"Really? How?" Draco asked.

"Well, we didn't have any information on time travel but I did find out how to communicate with people from different times. I managed to talk to the headmaster of you time, Aleron, and she told me how to make a time portal. In your time she is working on making the potion that will enable time travel. We must both use the potion at the same time for it to work"

"Yes? And?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Well you see, it's a bit difficult to make so it may take some time"

"What? Difficult? Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I need a feather of a phoenix in order to make this potion work"

Draco knew how difficult getting a phoenix feather was. He sighed in disappointment. Something nudged his arm consolingly. He looked dejectedly at a fiery reddish-orange bird that was staring back at him kindly. He sighed again. Then something clicked. Fawkes screeched in alarm at the evil grin that suddenly spread across the boy's face.

"Come on! Just one feather!" Draco yelled, shaking his scorched hand. Fawkes screeched from the top of Dumbledore's bookcase.

"Uh… sir? Should we stop him?" Fred asked, kind of scared.

"YAHHHHHHH!" Draco yelled and, scaling the bookshelves at an amazing speed, leapt up to the top of the bookcase, grabbing at a handful of the phoenix's feathers. Fawkes screeched again and flapped furiously away.

"AHA!" Draco shouted in triumph and hollered a Tarzan cry. George turned around and slammed his palms onto Dumbledore's desk.

"Please Professor, do something, this is just scary!" the redhead pleaded. Dumbledore looked at Aleron, Fred and Ron who were staring up at the crowing Slytherin with wide eyes and mouths.

"I agree. Mr. Malfoy!" Albus called. Draco suddenly snapped back. He jumped down the bookcase.

"Here" he said dumping the handful of feathers onto the headmaster's desk.

"Why did you have to get so many feathers Draco? You KNOW the Professor only needed ONE" Ron asked.

"Back-up. Got to get RID of this git as fast as possible"

"Oh yes, I am so feeling the love in this room. Nice to feel wanted" Aleron said sarcastically.

"Okay… I'll call in Severus. We'll start on the potion right away" Dumbledore said. He smiled at the teens. "Run along now… I'll call you in again when it's done"

"Today you'll be working in pairs. Harry, yer with Ron"

"Yes!" the boys cheered. Hagrid looked at his list.

"That leaves… Malfoy with Aleron"

Draco scowled. It always seemed that, with teachers, he was referred to as 'Malfoy' while his son was referred to as Aleron. It was annoying. Aleron bounced over.

"Hey this'll be sizzlin' yeah?" he said excitedly.

"Yeah. Sure"

"Hope we get those Nifflers again"

"Doubt it"

"Aw, why not? They were fun!"

"They trampled Snape because he was wearing a gold amulet"

Aleron giggled. "Yeah, that was fun wasn't it? And how he looked like he was going to strangle Hagrid!" he asked enthusiastically.

"Tell me, how much SUGAR do you take in a day?" Draco asked. Before Aleron had time to figure out whether Draco had insulted him, complimented him or just asked a simple question Hagrid came out with a big box.

"Ohhhh no. NOT Blast Ended Skrewts again" Seamus moaned.

"No" Hagrid said, beaming. "Something better. Come look!"

The class gathered around eagerly as Hagrid opened the box. And almost instantly jumped back.

"SNAKES!" Lavender shrieked.

"Yep. Dumbledore said I should widen my classes, so I decided to bring in some Muggle creatures" the huge gamekeeper said happily. He took out a snake slowly and gently. The creature shot quickly up his arm.

"Playful little creatures" Hagrid said, amused, and pulled the snake back by its tail.

"Do… do they bite?" Parvati asked stepping forward slightly, afraid.

"Bite? Nah"

Everyone visibly sighed in relief and stepped forward to peer into the box.

"However they are VERY poisonous. If they DO bite it can kill you within ten minutes at the least"

Everyone leapt back again. Hagrid looked a bit put out.

"Come on now everyone! They're only poisonous, not dangerous at all!"

"What do I write?" Aleron asked.

"Docile. Quite docile. And relaxed" Draco said. He calmly jerked his shoulder. The snake shot down to his feet. Aleron jumped.

"Slag it Draco! Aren't you scared it'll bite?"

Draco picked the snake up gently and placed it onto his arm where it curled around his forearm. He held his arm in front of Aleron's face. Aleron recoiled.

"Didn't I ever teach you Latin?" Draco asked softly, staring in fascination at the reptile.

"Uh… well I DID have some German lessons… but I quit those… French… I failed the exams… five times… I think you DD try to teach me Latin. But Latin's so OLD! And dead. I didn't bother listening"

"As usual" Draco scoffed. "Well if you had, you would know that Draco means dragon"

"So?"

"And serpent"

"Oh…"

"Here. You hold" Draco said, picking the snake up with one hand pinching its head so it couldn't strike and the other supporting its body. He set the hissing reptile down onto Aleron's head where it proceeded to curl and slide down his face.

"Ahhh-"

"Shh! Don't scream, you'll scare it!"

The snake dropped to Aleron's neck and curled around, almost like a necklace.

"Draco…"

"What?" Draco asked irritably, looking up from his notes of the snake.

"It's curling tighter"

"So?"

"Very soon I won't be able to breathe"

"Really? Hey, then we won't have to waste perfectly good phoenix feathers"

"I'm serious!" Aleron yelled. The snake, startled, wrapped itself tighter around the boy's neck.

"Ah!" Aleron yelped. The snake –now thoroughly convinced that Aleron was threatening it- placed one of its long fangs on the boy's neck.

"What is it NOW?" Draco asked.

"Drac… I think it wants to bite me…" Aleron whispered so the snake wouldn't pick up the vibrations of his throat.

"Good for you snakie. Remind me to give you a treat later"

"Dracoooooo…" Aleron tried to howl while whispering.

"Ho hum, the snake's fangs ARE quite long now aren't they…" Draco said cheerily, writing something down onto the notepad.

"Daaaaadddd… come on, I'm your sonnnnnn" Aleron whined.

"Fine, if you INSIST" Draco sighed, grinning. He moved his hand slowly, closer to the snake then with one quick, fluid motion he grabbed the snake by the head rendering it unable to bite. Then he took the snake's body and pulled slightly. Eventually the snake uncurled from Aleron's neck and settled itself comfortably on Draco's arm. Aleron felt his neck.

"I'M ALIVE!" he hollered gleefully. Having had quite enough of all the yelling and commotion the snake slithered down Draco's back and raced to the Gryffindor's foot. There it stopped and glared at Aleron, who stared back. Then it opened its mouth, revealing its long, dripping fangs. Aleron's eyes widened. Draco grinned and stroked the snake –which had gone back to Draco's arm- gently as Aleron ran away screaming "AHHHHH! KILLER SNAKE ON THE LOOSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" at the top of his voice.

Everyone likes to joke about how people get scared from watching Barney the Dinosaur. But no one ever gives the reason WHY. Well now you ALL know firstly the reason that Draco HATES Muggle creations and why he's afraid of Barney. Muahaha just drank two cups of coffee and ate a whole bar of chocolate! Sugar level very high! Ahaha!

 You can all blame the Tweenies for the idea of me scaring Draco with Barney the Dinosaur. I was watching it yesterday. They two girls were singing about their fingers to the youngest Tweenie (Jake, I think he's called. The orange one anyway). 'First comes the thumb (sticks out thumb) then comes the pointer, lalala (sticks out index fingers and wiggle them around) THEN come the middle fingers (sticks out middle fingers and wave them around…) O__O;;;

The potion gets made in the next chapter! Will that be the end of Aleron? What happens to Draco? Hmmm…


	4. Back to the future...?

"Haha! No, really Harry!" Fred laughed.

"Seriously!"

"What, like a REALLY girly scream?"

"Like this" Harry threw his head back and let out a mocking, high-pitched scream. Fred and George laughed again.

"Than what happened?"

"The class went hectic. All the snakes got scared so they curled tighter around everyone"

"Basically, we nearly all died. And at the end it took us an hour to convince Aleron to climb back down the tree" Ron said.

"It wasn't THAT funny" Aleron sulked, crossing his arms. Draco, seeing him, crept up behind him and ran his index finger slowly down Aleron's back and hissed.

"AHHHHH!" the boy shrieked. Draco laughed.

"Honestly, afraid of snakes" he said.

"Well there's something YOU'RE afraid of"

"No. I'm not scared by anything" Draco smirked triumphantly for the perfect revenge then walked away. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Harry.

"Ahhhh…" Draco sighed as he slipped under his silky blankets.

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family…" sang an eerie voice. Draco's eyes opened wide.

"With a great big hug and kiss from me to you, won't you say you love… me… TOO!" Aleron yelled and leapt out from behind the curtains. He pinned Draco on the bed.

"Hah! Scared of a soft purple plushie dinosaur!" he laughed, pulling Draco's right cheek.

"ARGHHHH! Get off me!"

"Admit it! You're afraid of a CHILDREN'S toy!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"I'll sit on you"

"WHAT?"  
"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you" Aleron said in a singsong voice then, whipping Draco's pillow away from under his head, plonked it on top of the blonde's face. Then promptly sat on the pillow.

"Mmmmm! Gerrof!"

"Admit!"

"Can't breathe!" Draco yelled; his voice muffled.

"What? Can't hear you…" Aleron laughed.

"You great lump! Get OFF!"

"What? Still can't hear youuuu"

"Fine! I admit!"

Aleron got up and took the pillow off Draco's face. "Admit what?" he asked.

"I admit, okay? I hate Barney. Now let me sleep"

"Hate? No, you have to say you're afraid"

"No"

Aleron sighed. "Well, okay, fine"

"FINALLY" Draco said, exasperated. He settled back under his blanket. Aleron jumped in next to him.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Don't sleep here!"

"Why not?"

"Why not go and sleep in WEASLEY'S room? He always shares with you plus he's got a spare mattress"

Aleron pulled a face. "He's nice and all, but he SNORES"

"Well you're not sleeping here" Draco said firmly and kicked Aleron hard in the stomach.

"Ow!" the boy yelped and fell off the bed onto the floor. "You're mean" he whined, rubbing his sore behind.

"Yes. I know. Happy nightmares"

"Don't I get a pillow or something?"

There was a silence. "No"

"Please?"

Something soft fell onto Aleron's face. He peered at it through the darkness.

"'Night" Draco smirked. There was another silence.

"A TOWEL?" Aleron yelled. There was a light snoring noise from Draco who pretended to be asleep. Aleron waited patiently until he was sure that the boy was truly asleep. He grinned evilly. He crept up to Draco's ear.

"BARNEY!" he hollered. Draco shot two feet off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" he yelled. Aleron calmly took the boy's pillow.

"Yep. Revenge definitely is sweet, isn't it dad?" he asked sweetly.

Aleron woke up early in the morning. He got up off the hard floor, stretched, and yawned.

"Morning!" he chirruped cheerfully. Draco grunted in reply and pulled the blanket over his head. Aleron picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste he had bought and the change of clothes he had borrowed from George. He walked into the toilet, not bothering to close the door. He looked at his image in the mirror and grabbed Draco's hairbrush.

"He won't mind if I borrow it," he decided. He ran the brush through his long golden hair lazily, once, twice. He then replaced the brush and stepped back to see himself again. He felt something soft under his foot. Then something clamped onto his ankle. He looked down. A long green snake had sunk its teeth into his foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in a high-pitched 'girly' voice. He leaped around the toilet screaming his head off. Then logic came back to him. Hold on, if this was a real snake, why didn't the bite hurt… He reached down and picked up the snake. It flopped over in his hand.

"FAKE?"

"You're right," a grinning Draco said, leaning casually against the doorframe "Revenge IS sweet"

Draco entered the Great Hall to find everyone on the Slytherin table laughing.

"Got a protector, Draco?" Blaise laughed.

"Protector of the breakfast!" Tony –a new kid in Hogwarts- laughed. Puzzled, Draco walked to his place at the table. Then froze.

"All hail the mighty Barney!" Blaise yelled, laughing, and saluted mockingly. A grinning Barney the Dinosaur toy stood behind Draco's empty bowl. Draco looked wrathfully at the Gryffindor table at a grinning Aleron and Harry, who saluted then broke into helpless fits of laughter. Feeling his cheeks burn, Draco picked up the Barney doll by its neck, squeezing it tightly. Harry yelped and stood up quickly. Draco put one hand on the dinosaur's foot and the other hand on Barney's head, as if to decapitate the doll. Then he thought otherwise. Still holding the dinosaur, he stormed to the window. He slammed the window open savagely then hurled the doll as far away as he could.

"Barneyyyyyyy!" Harry howled in anguish, alarming everyone on the Gryffindor table. Draco glanced casually out of the window.

"Whoops. Barney died," he said.  

"It's finished" Dumbledore said triumphantly. Aleron peered into the cauldron.

"It looks like tar"

"Don't worry, it will work"

"Do I really have to go back? I want to find out so much more about this time"

"Yes Aleron" Dumbledore said gently. "People miss you there"

Aleron's face dropped, then brightened.

"Well, okay!" he chirped perkily. Dumbledore smiled.

"That's better. And you can still keep in contact" he said. He took out a small bit of the potion and rubbed it on the door then opened it. Behind the door, everyone could see, wasn't what was normally outside. It looked similar, yet different. Slick glass walls had replaced the hard rock, and the floor was smooth and shiny. 

"All you have to do is walk through," Dumbledore said. Aleron nodded. He shook Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"Seeya as soon as I can, okay Harry? S'been fun. And I'm sorry for what happened to Barney"

"It's… okay…" Harry said, somewhat sadly, mourning the loss of Barney's left foot, which had been eaten by one of Professor Sprout's Venus Flytraps, before Harry could save it.

"You too, Ron, Fred, George" 

"We'll miss ya" Fred said, ruffling Aleron's hair.

"I'll miss you too" Hermione said, smiling. Aleron moved to her and gave her a big hug.

"Don't go cryin' on me now. I'll see you soon" he whispered into Hermione's ear.

"ENOUGH with the sentimentality already, yeesh. BYE, hope we never meet again, now GO" Draco said. Aleron smiled.

"Was nice meeting you dad. Well, to tell the truth, it wasn't VERY nice, but it was sizzlin'"

"THANK you. Now BYE!"

"We'll have to try and hook up sometime" Aleron said, putting his arm around Draco's shoulder.

"I mean, I still have so much I wanted to tell you about the future" he said, walking slowly closer to the door.

"Terrific, bye now"

"Right. Well. Bye" Aleron said. Suddenly he moved his arm forward and pushed a startled Draco into the portal. The image of the other place swirled in a circle, smaller and smaller, until the other side of the door showed the normal stone walls outside.

"Seeya soon!" Aleron called. He turned around to six shocked, gaping faces.

"He… uh… tripped?" he grinned sheepishly.

Draco's eyes opened slightly to see a short haired girl staring at him with wide, sparkling emerald eyes. Upon closer inspection Draco noted that the girl's hair was a light brown and messy.

"I don't think so Dan… he doesn't LOOK dangerous"

"Looks can be deceiving" grunted a deep male voice.

"Dunno… looks more like one of those rich kerks to me. Daddy's ickle boy" the girl said.

"Whatever. I say we stun 'im" the male voice said. Draco opened his eyes fully to see a red-haired boy holding something to his face. And in his hand was a small silver gun.

"ARGH!" Draco yelled and shuffled away as far as he could. The boy sighed in exasperation.

"See? We should've stunned 'im when we had the chance"

"Hold on" the girl said. She stared at Draco closely.

"You know what? He looks a LOT like Al" she said. The boy looked.

"Hey, yeah…" he said. He picked Draco up easily by the front of his robes.

"Where'd you come from?" he demanded. Draco glared at the boy.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. Now put me down"

"Draco Malfoy!" the boy burst into laughter. "That's a hoot! You really expect us to believe that?"

"Put him down Dante" the girl said, motioning with her hand. She looked at Draco closely. "I doubt he is Draco Malfoy, but he definitely looks related to Al. I don't think Al'd want to come back to find his cousin… or whoever this guy is… dead on the floor"

"THANK you. I feel so relieved" Draco said cynically. The boy scowled but put the blonde down. Roughly. Draco sprawled in a very undignified manner onto the floor, his rear being the first part of his body that hit the ground. The girl took the gun from the tall boy and pointed it at Draco's chest.

"Seriously now. Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Draco said.

"Quit lying"

"I AM!" Draco protested. I cannot be-LIEVE this, he thought. I tell the truth and no one believes me!

"I'll press the trigger. You'll be a very paralysed, very stiff kid"

Draco looked at the gun and snorted. "You won't"

"Why not?" the girl asked, frowning.

"That gun only shoots gas. That's why he was pointing the thing at my face and not putting it to my arm or something" Draco said, nodding to Dante. "Unless you're trying to paralyse my CLOTHES," he sneered. The girl scowled.

"No it doesn't. This gun works like an injection. The syringe goes straight in" 

Draco arched an eyebrow. "I see no syringe"

"It's IN the gun"

Draco calmly took the gun by the nose and looked at it. "AND its empty too" he commented. He handed the gun back.

"Who are you two anyway?" he asked. The girl and boy exchanged glances. The girl nodded.

"Dante Ronald Weasley" the boy said gruffly.

"Jamie Harry Potter"

Draco smirked. "You realize that you have a male name"

The girl rolled her eyes. "So I've been told. About a million times"

Draco suddenly realized her full name. "Did you say Jamie HARRY Potter?"

"Yeah"

"You're Harry's… daughter?" Draco asked faintly.

"Nuh" Jamie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So you're Ron's son?" Draco asked Dante.

"So I'm told"

Draco looked at the boy's silver-blue eyes. Upon closer inspection he also noticed a few silver-gold hairs.

"None of the Weasleys have silver-blue eyes"

"None of the Malfoys are SHORT" the boy retorted.

"Hey, I'm… wait, Malfoys? As in plural?"

"Tzch, yeah, duh" Jamie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Draco glared at her.

"You know, you have a SERIOUS attitude problem"

"Well how 'bout you smart guy? You just appear out of nowhere and claim to be Draco Malfoy. Aleron is missing, you resemble him. What, you expect us to be FRIENDLY?"

Draco scowled. "Why did I even THINK I could get anything out of a POTTER?" he asked himself and stalked off. Jamie and Dante watched him open a door, walk into the room and slam it shut.

"Think we should tell him that door takes him to the waste disposal room?" Dante asked. Jamie shrugged.

"Nah, he'll find out soon enough," she said casually. She turned to walk away and looked over her shoulder.

"Two month old leftovers are so stinky too" she grinned.

Summary of the last paragraph: Draco got mad, stomped off and walked into a room stuffed full of two month old leftovers. Ewww…


	5. Class reunion

  
focusIN Specialty Web Network 

Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | Dictionary 

[ Find ] 

Log In | Register 

Menu - Help - TOS - Credits - Privacy 

* * *

Fanfic » Books » Harry Potter » **Malfoy: Generations**

font size: (+) : (-)

Author: Dark Opal

1. New kid 2. Aleron 3. Fear 4. Back to the future...? 5. Class reunion 6. Luna Akilina and the drowning of Dante Weasley 

PG - English - Humor/General - Reviews: 44 - Publish date: 06-04-02 - Updated: 11-08-02 

storyid: 816002

  


"I still can't believe you DID that!" Hermione exclaimed, walking down the corridor.

"Me neither. Way to go Al!" Ron said and exchanged high-fives.

"No, I didn't mean that… how could you do that to Draco? Your own DAD?"

"What did I do?" Aleron asked, smiling innocently.

"You can't just send people to the future! Can you imagine how confused he is right now? He's probably getting himself killed or something! Worse than when YOU came HERE, I mean, the future sounds so dangerous! And now Professor Dumbledore's got to try and find some MORE ingredients for the potion so that you and Draco can go back to the right time!"

"Aw c'mon 'Mione, how bad can it be?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and besides, my friends'll take care of him"

"AHHHHH!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

Dante shook his hand a little. "I'm slipping…"

"AHHH! No! Don't let go!" Draco screamed. He looked below him and closed his eyes fearfully. Maybe, just maybe, if he couldn't see the ground so far beneath him, he would not REALLY be hanging upside-down out of a window by the ankle held by Dante and maybe he would wake up in his soft silk bed and Aleron, Jamie, Dante, this whole incident would be just a dream. He opened one eyes and shut it again. The ground so, so, so, so, soooo far beneath him…

"Whoops! Oh, one of my fingers lost grip. Whoops! Oh, there goes another one…" Dante called cheerily, letting go of Draco's ankle finger by finger.

How is this guy so strong, wondered Draco. He felt another finger let go and let out a screech. "AHHH! STOPPIT!"

"Holding on with only a finger and a thumb now…"

"FINE! DANTE DID NOT CHEAT IN EXPLODING SNAP HE IS THE BEST PLAYER IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND I AM THE BIGGEST SORE LOSER AND WILL YOU NOW PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME IN?"

Dante smirked, satisfied, and yanked Draco roughly in. Draco fell hard on the floor.

"For someone so chubby you're pretty light" Dante said, pinching Draco's cheek. Draco hit his hand away.

"I am NOT chubby"

"Aw, daddy's little honey angel, did mean ol' Dante scare you? Huh? Did I?" Dante asked mockingly then burst into laughter. Draco felt his cheeks burn his anger and humiliation. How DARE this boy DO this to him?

"That's enough Dan" Jamie said, walking into the room.

"Saved by a girl" Dante sneered but shut up.

"Come on Draco, we have Care of Magical Creatures next" Jamie said.

"I still don't get why you took CMC instead of Divination" Dante said.

"Some people don't believe in seeing the future. MOST people aren't superstitious"

Dante scowled, whirled around and walked out of the room. 

"You're only not doing it cuz you're afraid," Jamie muttered under her breath. Draco walked Dante leave, not hearing what Jamie just said.

"Geez, what's his problem?" he asked when Dante was out of earshot.

"He didn't use to be like this. For one, his humor wasn't so… dangerous. After his sister died he started to hang out with a gang… he and his dad fight tons. He really loved his sister. This was only last year. I knew his sister had died before school was out… but he didn't really change until the holidays"

"In other words his family's a bunch of nutcases"

"Don't say that!" Jamie said. "He loved his sister a LOT! Heck, everyone did. She just had this… this kind of personality that made you feel nice and warm"

"What was her name?"

"Gabrielle"

"Is Dante's mom's surname by any chance Delacour?" Draco asked. Jamie looked surprised.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He did get Fleur after all…" Draco mused.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Hi Professor!"

"Hello Tanya" the professor greeted warmly. Draco, hidden behind the taller Jamie couldn't see a thing. He felt a sharp yank on his wrist then before he knew it was being towed behind the girl to meet the professor.

"'Morning Professor!" she said cheerily.

"Morning Jamie"

"Mind if someone joins your class today?"

"Not at all! Who is it?" 

Jamie stepped to the side and pushed Draco to meet the professor, who blinked and stared, slack jawed. Draco took in the wavy flaming red hair, freckles that decorated and further browned an already tanned face, sparkling emerald eyes that had dulled over the years and small, slowly formed wrinkles of old age that had gathered around the man's eyes, forehead and mouth. He took in the protruding stomach that only a few decades ago had not been there. He couldn't help it. His jaw fell open and he stared. The professor was the first one to react.

"MALFOY?"

"Oh GEEZ, what happened to YOU?"

"You two know each other?" Jamie asked, interested and amused. Ronald Weasley gaped, then, as his eyes rolled up into his head, promptly fainted.

Draco sat, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. Class had been dismissed, as, of course, their professor had just passed out onto the floor. Draco glanced at his watched and sighed. He got up and stared down at the unconscious form of Ron Weasley then crossed his arms. He kicked Ron's arm lightly.

"Okay, you can stop faking it now. Get up"

If Ron was awake, he chose to ignore the blonde. Draco looked at his watch again.

"OK, yeah, that was probably a shock, you definitely gave ME a shock, but two and a half hours is just a bit too much"

No movement.

Draco sighed again. What a waste of time. He didn't actually want to be there, it was only Jamie had forced him too. He put his hand in his pocket for his wand, thinking to pour ice water on the redhead, then had an idea and put the wand away quietly. He walked around the man on the floor, observing. He leaned down to Ron's face slowly then took a jump back.

"ACK! SPIDER!"

"ARGH!" Ron jolted up, eyes wide open. He brushed his face frantically then caught sight of Draco's amused smirk and slightly cocked head.

"Very funny" Ron muttered.

"Even as an old man it works"

"Old?" Ron scoffed. "I am not 'old'!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Not fifty yet…" the redhead mumbled.

"I would guess… forty-nine" Draco assessed, a smirk tugging at his lips as he saw Ron twitch slightly, knowing he had hit it head on. "And right now I'm fifteen… which would make you thirty-five years older"

"So?"

"Feeling tired?"

"Slightly"

"I rest my case"

"I didn't get enough sleep last night!" Ron said defensively. Draco's face settled into the one that Ron had grown to loathe as a youth, the one of sarcasm and slight amusement.

"Dear me. I had no idea"

"What?"

"Oh dear… well better late than never." Draco opened his arms in a flourish. "Now, you poor unintelligible sap, let me introduce you to the wonders of a little wonder overworking, lethargic office clerks are used to worldwide. Too good to be true, isn't it? But it is true! Let me introduce you to the miracles of coffee"

Ron frowned. "Your sense of humor's changed"

Draco scowled. "Probably from that git Aleron"

Ron's eyebrows lifted. "Aleron? Your son? What happened to him? I heard he disappeared."

"Oh yes. And reappeared in my time. And don't call him my son"

Ron frowned. "I don't remember that"

"Alzheimer's catching up with you already?" Draco mocked.

"Shut up"

"Your manners have improved" Draco observed. "In older times you would have said 'Get lost you ugly git, don't you have anyone else to bother? Oh wait, no friends, right?'. Or something of the sort" Draco looked at Ron. "That hurt"

"Well you DIDN'T have any friends. At least, I don't consider Crabbe and Goyle as FRIENDS. More like cronies"

Draco stared at Ron. "Who said I was talking about friends? It hurt that you called my UGLY! I am not ugly. I bet you probably cracked a few mirrors from your looks alone"

"Same old arrogance. You passed it on down to your son you know-"

"HE'S NOT MY SON! We can not POSSIBLY be related!"

"-And your daughter"

Draco gaped then remembered Jamie and Dante mention something about Aleron having a sister.

"Such troublemakers, those two. Just like another Fred and George" Ron said fondly. He heard a strange strangled sound from the teen beside him. The look of horror mingled with outrage, shock and denial, added with the effect of Draco unsuccessfully trying to look like he didn't care was hilarious. Ron smiled then started to walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco demanded, having to stride quickly to keep up with the tall man.

"Back to my room"

"I'm not done talking yet!"

Ron glanced at him. "Come with me then"

Draco walked furiously. "WOULD you slow DOWN?" he asked, panting slightly. An amused smirk grew on Ron's face.

"And here I was thinking you were fit. All other students can keep up with me. Hey I never noticed before, but you're kinda short, aren't you?" he said. The result was exactly what he hoped for. Another strangled sound and the same expression. Draco halted for a second, thinking quickly of a comeback, then, finding none, ran after the man , shouting, "That's MY facial expression! Mine! Copyright Draco Malfoy! Get your own!"

"Tea?" Ron offered.

"One cup, not too much sugar, not too much milk. Stir quickly, I hate tea that's been stirred slowly. And make it hot. Warm tea is disgusting"

Ron stared.

"What?" Draco glared.

"Fickle…" Ron sighed as he set about fixing the tea. Draco looked around.

"Nice room" he said.

"Thanks"

"This Dante?" he asked, picking up a framed picture of a beaming redheaded baby. Ron glanced.

"Yeah. Met him?"

Draco recalled back to his encounter earlier that day.

"Yeah. He has an interesting sense of humor"

Ron looked a little sad. "Lucky he has Jamie to keep him in tow" he said.

"She's bossy" Draco said bluntly, remembering when she had forced him to wait until the redhead in front of him had woken up. The redhead grinned.

"What would you expect? She's her mother's daughter"

Ron could see Draco's blank expression from the corner of his eye. He added a little bit more milk to the tea.

"Harry married Hermione" he explained.

"Who did I marry?" Draco asked eagerly. A smile snaked out onto Ron's face.

"Gee, I can't remember"

"Yes you can!"

"No… who was it now…"

"C'mon!"

"Was it… no…"

"You know who it is you oldie! Spit it out!"

Ron looked apologetically at the irate teen as he brought Draco's cup of tea to him. "Alzheimer's. Ever so sorry" he said, turning so Draco would catch the evil grin on his face. Draco scowled and sipped his tea. He looked at it disgustedly.

"This is HOT tea? It's at LEAST five degrees too cold. And you put in too much sugar! What're you trying to do, poison me?"

"The thought is tempting" Ron murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Fix your own tea if you're going to be so finicky" Ron said, sitting down on the sofa, his own cup in his hands. Grumbling, Draco got up and started to fix his tea. When he came back Ron was talking to the fireplace.

"I'm fine. What? Oh" Ron blushed. "Not been very active recently. So how're you? Really? That's great. Wow! Geez you always get the glamorous lives, don't you? Quidditch coach…"

Draco stared at Ron. "Why're you talking to a FIREPLACE?" he asked.

"Hm?" Ron looked up startled, then grinned. "I'm talking to a friend" he said. The look of alarm on Draco's face was comical.

"No I'm not mad. Get over here" Ron laughed. Draco edged toward him cautiously, hand wavering near his pocket for his wand.

"Hey, guess who came to visit?" Ron asked the fire cheerfully. Now that Draco was closer he could see a face, a man with wild, dark hair, two deep sparkling pools of jade, a strong jaw line, wrinkles earned from years of hard work and happiness, and…

A lightning bolt scar.

Draco's jaw dropped.

Harry's eyes widened and he stared. "Ron, is that…"

"Mr. Malfoy himself"

Harry recovered quickly. "Hi" he said.

"Hi" said Draco, shaken.

Harry blinked and shook his head then grinned. "Don't tell me, Aleron put a de-aging potion in your tea again" he guessed. Draco spluttered.

"Like I would let him do that to me!" he said.

"It has happened"

"Hah, as if I would let a git like him get me de-aged!"

"Draco's been de-aged before?" Ron asked, interested.

"Didn't I tell you? Oh, it was such a funny story-"

"I'm sure" Draco said sarcastically, frowning and crossing his arms. Harry stared at the teen.

"That's… not Draco" he said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT DRACO?" the blonde exploded. Enough with acting nonchalant, this day was turning too weird. Harry disappeared and returned. He looked down then back at the two, a phone in his hands.

"What're you doing?" Draco asked, mystified, but Harry held a hand up. 

"'Lo, that you Draco? Yeah, s'me. So… you're there, yeah? No… just… asking…" Harry said. He listened to the phone for a while then said, "Hey sorry Drake, gotta go… talk to you later" and pressed a button. Draco was livid. He wasn't sure whether his anger was directed at Harry or himself though. 

My future self, he corrected. But still. Harry had used a mobile phone. Draco was not very familiar with the object but could remember it once, when he had visited the Muggle world and knew that, to be able to call someone, both persons had to have a phone. 

How degrading, he thought. I'm using a MUGGLE object. What was worse was what Harry had called him. 'Drake'. He looked at the fire to see Harry staring at him like he was an alien dressed in a tutu asking for a cup of sugar so that he could continue his intergalactic press conference.

"You… you…" Harry stammered.

"I'm from the past. And how dare you call me Drake! My name is Draco. Drac-O. Dragon. Not DRAKE!"

"What's the difference?" Ron asked.

"Ignorant as always" Draco muttered. "The DIFFERENCE" he said, raising his voice, "Is that my name means dragon. Draco means dragon. A DRAKE is a male duck. I am not a duck"

"Wha- How…" Harry asked.

"Aleron pushed me into a time hole" Draco said.

"Duck!" Ron laughed, finding it hilarious. 

"Stop laughing it's not funny"

"Have you told the Headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Head-MISTRESS?"

"Hermione"

"Obvious" Draco rolled his eyes then continued, "I should think she knows, considering the fact that there isn't a blonde hippie rampaging around when there should be"

"I don't think she would notice so quickly…"

"If the Weasley twins were quiet for two minutes would YOU notice?"

"Touché" Ron grinned.

"The spell to get you back's really complicated though… it might be a problem" Harry said, worried.

"What problem?"

"I read somewhere that if you try to perform the spell twice it may not work… you may, um, leave stuff behind"

"What stuff?"

"Well a guy who tried doing the spell twice lost his left leg"

"Pomfrey can heal that"

"Another guy lost his head"

"Oh"

"It's gonna be hard finding the right ingredients to make sure you get back safely… I'll tell Hermione. In the meantime, just hang around for a while… hey Ron, isn't that Hogsmeade visit on soon?"

"Another three days" Ron said happily.

"And Draco always picks Aleron up and takes him there himself, doesn't he?"

"Yep"

"Well good. Draco, you wait for another three days until, uh, Draco comes to pick you up"

Ron grinned. "I'd like to see his reaction when he sees himself instead of Aleron"

Harry grinned back then his face went serious again. "I'll talk to you as soon as I can Ron, gotta go"

"You always 'gotta go', don't you?" Draco muttered. He did NOT like taking orders from Harry, but he didn't have a choice, which irritated him.

"What's the hurry?" Ron asked.

"Gotta research. Read some books, check for the spell. All I know is the spell to get the person back is entirely different"

Draco and Ron gaped.

"What?"

"How much of Hermione's rubbed OFF on you?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He means 'When did illiterate oaf Harry become literate swot Harry'. In other words, when did you become another Hermione" Draco said.

"I'm not a swot! I'm trying to help out!" Harry said, a little hurt, brushing his hair behind his right ear.

"You're doing it again! Just like Mudblood!" Draco exclaimed.

"Her name's 'Hermione'. You said it only a few seconds ago. And I don't know what you're talking about" Harry said, frowning, then brushed some stray hairs behind his right ear again before he realized it.

"And again!"

"Oh shut up. I'm going" Harry said and disappeared. Ron took out his wand, about to end the spell when Harry's head reappeared. He had a grin on his face that put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"I forgot to say bye," he said.

Ron grinned. "Right then, bye"

"Bye Ron. See you three days later?"

"Count on it"

"Right. And Draco?"

"What?"

"BARNEY!" Harry yelled gleefully then disappeared.

"Wha- guh- how immature can you GET?" Draco yelled into the fire.

"Don't bother, he's gone" Ron said briskly, waving his wand and muttering some words, ending the spell.

"Although being scared of Barney IS pretty funny" he chuckled.

"Oh do shut up," Draco grumbled.

A/N: Yiiii! So sorry to anyone who read this before I turned it into html format, fanfiction.net messed it all up! Hope you can read the stuff easier now, with the smaller paragraphs and all… so sorry! And sorry for taking so long to post up a new chapter… I was stuck in Malaysia for two weeks for 'holiday'. The computer there was so… primitive. Sorry for sounding stuck-up, but it was. Sooooo slooooowwwwwww… took me half an hour to load up just the front page of fanfiction.net. Anyhow. Start looking forward to when Draco meets Draco! ^^


	6. Luna Akilina and the drowning of Dante W...

Sorry again for taking so long to update… I've been really busy with other fics, as well as reading other people's fanfics and ste- uh… borrowing some ideas. My social life chart reading is –96. This chapter may be a bit confusing as I might switch from Aleron to Draco from time to time. 

Note: In the story it's the day before the Hogsmeade visit. So I can write about Draco meeting Draco as soon as I can… =D

Draco blinked as another boy walked past, flashing him a huge grin and two thumbs up and as the girl next to him winked.

"What's up with them?" he asked Jamie.

"Oh, well, they've just declared you their unofficial hero" she said, tossing her head.

"What? Why?"

"Didn't you… oh, of course. Silly me. Professor Weasley's our 'Care of Magical Creatures' teacher"

Draco's mouth twitched. "So, is he worse than Hagrid, or better?" he asked.

Jamie giggled. "No, it's not that, not at all"

"Then what?"

"Well, in your day, Hagrid was the CMC teacher, wasn't he?"

"In my day" Draco snorted. "Why not call me grandpa while you're at it?"

"Okay, if you want gra-"

"Yes Hagrid was the CMC teacher," Draco said hurriedly.

"Well, he was visiting yesterday"

"What? He was?"

"Along with his assortment of… uh, pets…" Jamie grinned.

"No. Don't tell me. A dragon called Norbert and a Cerberus called Fluffy. And probably a blast-ended Skrewt called Peppy. Or a mutant spider called Mr. Pickles" Draco said sarcastically. Jamie made a rather undignified snort.

"You certainly have a wild imagination. A dragon called Norbert and a Cerberus called Fluffy? A Cerberus, meaning a gigantic three headed dog?" she asked incredulously. Draco smirked.

"Well, he had the dragon… I saw it myself, as well as him naming it… and the Cerberus was all over the newspapers… so-"

"But you were right about Peppy and Mr. Pickles… how'd you know?" Jamie asked, interrupting Draco in mid-sentence. Draco stared at her. Then started laughing, low and cackly.

"What? Quit that, it's spooky…"

"Hehehe… Mr. Pickles… how typical… heh… hehehehehe…"

"Stop it! I'll curse you!" Jamie threatened. Draco stopped immediately, his mouth twisted in a strange smile.

"Heh… so how does Ron put up with… hehehe… Mr. Pickles…" he asked, breaking out into the strange laugh every now and then. Jamie's mouth curved into a strange smile, mirroring Draco's.

"Who said he does?" she asked, sending Draco into a fit of laughter again.

Dante entered Jamie's room to find her and Draco chatting animatedly about all sorts of things. He scowled.

"You're having a splendid time I see," he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh Dante, don't be like that. We were just talking about the differences between Draco's time and ours! Can you believe, they actually had Charms as a lesson? And it's so amazing, what he can do… they don't teach this stuff to us nowadays!" Jamie said excitedly.

"Whoopee" Dante said, circling the air with his index finger. "I'm so thrilled"

"I'd like to see YOU make something levitate off the floor" Draco said, irritated at the interruption of what was actually -considering that she was a Gryffindor AND the daughter of a Mudblood and his nemesis- a very interesting and pleasant conversation. In three large steps Dante covered the space between himself and the blonde. He grabbed Draco by the front of his shirt and lifted. Draco choked and coughed.

"Dante! Stop it!" Jamie shouted.

"What? He wanted to see" Dante said but he reluctantly put Draco down. The Slytherin gasped, touched his throat lightly then slowly, calmly, smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt.

Suddenly his wand was in his hand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted.

"Whoa!" Dante shouted, dodging to one side as a sparkling light shot out of the wand. It struck a mirror behind him and hit him full on the back.

"What the-" he said in awe as he was lifted off the ground.

"Now, this was what I was talking about" Draco said. He lifted his wand up high and Dante was squashed onto the ceiling.

"This spell is actually quite interesting. You see, the caster can do anything he or she wants with it. For example," Draco said, suddenly whipping his hand left, "he or she can do something like so."

Dante flew across the room and crashed into the wall.

"You kerk! Wait'll I get my hands on you!" he said, swearing. Draco ignored him.

"Or like so" he said, slashing his hand right. Dante crashed into the other side.

"I warned you…"

"Draco, stop it…" Jamie said.

"Or…" Draco walked to the window. It was quite a nice large size. He waved his wand to the window and Dante soared out and levitated in the air.

Draco grinned evilly. "My personally favorite. As well as up, left and right, you can make objects go DOWN"

Dante's eyes widened. "You wouldn't DARE!" he said, panicking.

"The best thing about this is the simplicity of it all. All the caster has to do to break the spell is a simple wave of the wrist," Draco continued calmly.

"I'll pound you into the next galaxy!" Dante yelled, kicking and squirming frantically.

"Now, now, you wouldn't want to break my concentration, would you? I mean, I might accidentally break the spell"

"You kerk!"

"What was I saying again? Oh yes, a simple wave of the wrist. Like-"

"Draco! Dante! Don't!" Jamie shrieked.

"So" Draco said and flicked his wrist. For a second Dante hovered in the air like Wile E. Coyote, just run over a cliff. His face even held the same comical expression. Then…

"YOU DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"Dante!" Jamie screamed, rushing to the window and shoving Draco to one side. "Stop it! Pull him up!"

"Why, what has he done that makes him deserve to live?" Draco asked calmly.

"He's going to die! Pull him UP!"

"If I do he's going to pound me"

"If you don't he's gonna pound the GROUND!"

"So?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "Pull him up. Now."

Draco sighed. "Spoilsport" he muttered. He strolled casually to the window.

"Wingardiu-"

"WARGH!"

There was a loud splash, the splash of a person falling into the Great Lake. Draco looked down. A smirk formed on his face.

"Touchdown."

"Hi Al… uh, bye Al" Ron said as the blonde zoomed past him. He chased after.

"What? What're you running from?" he asked.

"What? You mean WHO!"

"What? Who? What who?" Ron asked curiously.

"What?" Aleron asked, halting, now completely confused.

"Who're you running from?"

"Allie!" a female voice cooed.

"Gah! Her!" he yelped and zipped off. Ron stopped, puzzled. Then he saw and grinned.

"Aleron! Honeypie! Come back here! I haven't sprayed all my perfumes on you yet!" Pansy Parkinson called in a sing-song voice.

"You mean you're asking me to stop for YOU? Not on your LIFE girly!" the blonde shouted back.

"You know, Draco would be pretty upset if he knew his, uh, girlfriend was chasing after his son…" Ron grinned.

"Oh pshaw. Drakie's not here right now… so who's to stop me? Besides, Aleron's CUTE" Pansy said, stopping for a second. Ron choked for a second.

"Isn't that a bit shallow?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Shallow shmallow. EVERYONE knows the Malfoy boys are excellent kissers"

Ron blinked. "Really, I was unaware of that"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't even know WHY I'm wasting my breath talking to you. Aleron…!" she called, starting to run again.

"I held her off for as long as I could, pal!" Ron hollered.

"Thanks!" Aleron shouted back, his voice reverberating on the walls. Ron grinned and walked on. Pansy never changed.

"You have a girlfriend?" Jamie asked, interested. Draco shifted.

"Well… no."

"But not because no one likes me!" he added hastily. "Because none of the girls really caught my fancy"

"How about this 'Pansy' girl, then? Aleron's back in your time, if she adores you so much then Aleron must be having the time of his life! Especially if what you said is true, about her love for Malfoy males"

Draco spluttered. "Her? Hah! I wouldn't wish her on ANYONE!"

"You mean you don't like her?" Jamie asked.

"Of course not! That's as ridiculous and idea as… as… well, as you and Aleron being girlfriend and boyfriend!"

Jamie turned pink. "We ARE girlfriend and boyfriend"

Draco blinked and choked. "Wh- what? You two…?"

"Yes"

Draco looked like he was about to explode. He made a couple of strangled sounds.

"Well. Bad example then" he said in sudden calm. The door suddenly slammed open. An enraged Dante stood in the doorway, dripping wet and glaring daggers.

"Oh no…" Jamie muttered.

"Had a nice swim then?" Draco asked coolly.

"You… you… ARGH!" Dante yelled in anger.

"Shall I take that as a no?"

"You know, I really don't like you"

"Really? Interesting, I don't like you either. We're even, wonderful."

Dante lunged towards him, but Draco was ready. He got up swiftly and moved to the curtains.

"Why am I always the one who has to break up arguments?" Jamie sighed.

"Beats me" Draco replied. Dante drew his fist back and ran at him again.

"Stupefy" Draco said calmly, pointing his wand at the redhead, who jerked to a halt.

"Oh, good, I thought you were going to throw him into the lake aga- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Hm?" Draco asked in complete innocence as he pushed the frozen Dante out of the window.

"You did it again!" Jamie shrieked.

"I know… he can swim, can't he? Oh, of course" Draco said. He flicked his wand and Dante was moving again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" he yelled, propelling his arms like a windmill gone awry then landed back in the lake with a resounding splash, much to the alarm of a passing school of fish. Jamie looked down.

"If you could have done that, why didn't you do it earlier when Dante was pushing you around?" she asked, watching the already sopping wet boy flounder about in the water.

"You mean when he hung me out of the window?" Draco asked, waving cheerfully to the boy. Dante looked up and saw him wave.

"Yeah, and every other time he beat you up" Jamie said, flinching slightly at the crude not-so-friendly hand gesture her friend returned.

Draco shrugged. "Pain's an every day thing to me" 

"Besides," he said with a twist of the mouth, "Now I have plenty of reasons for payback"

"Phew!" Aleron gasped, slamming the door to the Gryffindor dormitory behind him and leaning against it. He sighed in relief. Finally, some peace and quiet. He never thought he'd be the one to say it, but boy, was life sure hectic in the past. And with that… that GIRL around…

Aleron wondered how his father had survived without the aid of a very, VERY big gun.

"Hey there Al, you all right?" George asked, walking up.

"How do you SURVIVE?" Aleron yelled.

"What?" Fred asked, confused.

"All this… it's so… you have NO defenses whatsoever! Everyone's so weird! Everything's so… soo…"

"Different?" George supplied.

"Yes! Different!" Aleron said thankfully.

"How different?" Fred asked, interested.

"Well, from the time I come from… we don't have magic"

"What?" the twins asked in unison, shocked. "No magic? What's the whole point of Hogwarts?"

"Well, people that are magical go there… we learn different stuff! We still have that Care of Magical Creatures class… just in case, but other than that, it's pretty much all Divination and Potions. We don't have Charms… or Transfiguration or… or that D.A.D.A class…"

"No D.A.D.A?" George asked, shocked.

"What about… you-know-who? Don't you have to… I dunno, prepare for him or something?" Fred asked.

Aleron scrunched up his nose in complete bafflement.

"Who?"

"You-know-who!"

"No I don't know who… you mean the examiners?"

"No! The Dark Lord!" George exclaimed. Now Aleron looked completely confused.

"The dark WHAT?"

Jamie looked at her watch.

"Potions now" she announced. She got up, Draco getting up next to her.

"Where should I go?" Draco wondered.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you, you're supposed to go see the headmaster"

"Nice time to remember!"

"I got caught up in the conversation, all right?" she said.

"Fine, fine, what-EVER…" Draco said, walking out of the room. He made his way to the headmaster's office. It took him ages. He kept getting lost. The whole castle had been redone, and now everything was in a different place. He didn't mind really.

Let Mudblood wait a while longer, he thought.

Finally, after taking a nice long stroll around the castle, admiring the redecorations (Aleron hadn't been lying, the tables really WERE made of marble) he found the room. Not bothering to knock he opened the door silently. Two pairs of eyes lifted to stare at him.

In a big red chair sat a serious faced woman. Her face looked younger than she really was, her hair light brown and curly, a pair of gold-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. She looked at Draco and pursed her lips.

Hermione, Draco thought. She didn't look like she had changed much. Few wrinkles… glasses… looks more serious, but that's about all.

"And that would be him" Hermione said, looking at Draco.

Draco and the girl looked at each other. He didn't recognize her. She looked around the same age as him. Light shone off her long, wavy blonde hair, which surrounded her pale, smooth face. Her eyes were an interesting shade of blue. She looked at Draco wonderingly.

Quite pretty. Looks like a nice person, he thought.

"No way. Look at him! He's too short, plus he looks like a helmet head" the girl exclaimed.

Draco frowned and had a swift change of mind.

She's a bloody stupid cow.

"Oh really, would you like to know how I think YOU look?" Draco asked coolly.

"Draco" Hermione said warningly.

"Oh yeah? How DO I look?" the girl asked, rising to the challenge.

"Like a pathetic, miserable, prissy little bit-"

"Draco!"

"What is it Mudblood I'm busy right now…"

Hermione sighed, aggravated, and rubbed her temples in an act of extreme patience.

"And who are YOU?" Draco asked the girl. She scowled at him.

"Luna Akilina Malfoy" she said icily. "And you are? No, don't tell me, Draco Lucius MALFOY"

"Luna. That means moon"

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself? You better sit down, it might be too much on your poor little brain"

"Akilina… that means eagle"

"GENIUS!" the girl said sarcastically.

"What IS it with me, Latin, and EAGLES?" Draco asked himself.

The girl looked at Hermione. "He CAN'T be my dad. My dad… he's a nice guy, all right? He would never talk to me like this. This is some kind of joke, right? That dopey brother of mine's not REALLY in the past, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Well Luna, I knew your father when he was younger. And… that is him"

Luna scowled. "Not to be offensive miss, but are you sure you got your glasses on right? Because I am SURE this is NOT my dad"

"You mean this is my DAUGHTER?" Draco asked. "This better not be some joke Mudblood, because it sure isn't funny"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, you see Luna… Draco Malfoy, that is, the younger Draco Malfoy… the person right next to you… he wasn't a very nice person"

"Oh thank you ever so," Draco said, scowling. Hermione had to work to keep her face straight, the scowls on both the blondes faces were completely identical.

"And he used to call me Mudblood. No one else ever did"

"Well you ARE one"

Luna's mouth twitched upwards for a second.

And they're asking how they can possibly be related, Hermione thought.

"So let me get this straight… my brother… went back in time… and got swapped with… with HIM… when he came back. So this is my dad." Luna said.

"Right"

Luna looked at Draco critically.

"Hm. Well. Hair color's too light. Skin complexion's too pale. Eyes… like Aleron's. Scrawny-"

"SCRAWNY?" Draco spluttered.

"You in Slytherin?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, what of it?"

The girl's expression relaxed instantly.

"Good. We'll get along fine"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what house are YOU in?"

The girl smirked, the smirk that Draco knew so well. "Wouldn't YOU like to know"

"Don't tell me it's GRYFFINDOR"

The girl hissed. "NO way"

Draco frowned then a smile started to spread on his face.

"Slytherin" he said. The girl smiled.

"Glad to know at least ONE of my future kids turn out all right" he said. 

"What did you think? That I'd be another Aleron? Puh-leez. He's a nice guy and all, but BOY what an idiot"

"No kidding" Draco said, starting to leave, completely forgetting about Hermione. The girl grabbed his arm.

"Sorry miss… may we leave?" she asked politely.

"Yes, of course" Hermione said, waving dismissively. The girl smirked.

"Thanks… Mudblood" she said under her breath, not loud enough for Hermione to hear but loud enough for Draco. The two left laughing.

Um… I'll do Draco meets Draco next chapter, promise… sorry again for making y'all wait so long… I just seemed to lose my sense of humor once school started. It is back now ^^ no worries!

Hope no one liked Dante too much. I just HAD to thrash him. I think Draco's suffered enough humiliation (for now!)


	7. Butterbeer

"Dante!" a blonde woman called cheerfully, opening her arms to embrace her son. Draco recognized her. She was still just as beautiful now as she had been before.

Fleur Delacour.

Now Fleur Weasley.

Some, Draco didn't think Fleur Weasley sounded as glamorous as Fleur Delacour.

The redhead glared at her and crossed his arms. "Stop making a scene mom"

"But I missed you!" Fleur said, flinging her arms around her son, who stiffened.

Her accent's almost gone now, Draco noted.

"Yeah, sure, I missed you too. Can we GO now?"

"Of course we can!" Fleur trilled. "Where do you want to go first?"

"Anywhere but here. And okay, I missed you too, now please get your arms off me"

Fleur withdrew her arms. Dante sighed.

"THANK you. Honestly, you always have to make such a big fuss out of me. I'm not gonna DIE, alright?"

He looked irritably at Ron. "Can we go now?"

Fleur looked at the man and smiled. "Ronniekins!" she said and extended her arms. Ron's mouth quirked. His wife so loved to play this game. He knew how to play it too.

"My precious little flower" he said warmly and they embraced.

"My Ronniekins… I missed you soooo much!" Fleur wailed.

"Me tooooooo!" Ron cried back.

"Good grief" Dante muttered, slapping his forehead. Ron looked at him and grinned.

"Group hug!" he announced then grabbed his son. Ron and Fleur hugged him tightly so he couldn't move.

"Mom! Dad! Quit it, people are watching!" Dante squeaked, trying to find air to breathe. It was true though; quite a bunch of people had gathered around, grinning amusedly. Dante may be known as a tough guy in school, but whenever his mother was around, well, it was a definite source of entertainment. Fleur released Dante.

"Well, okay… I mean, you are a growing boy and I guess I baby you too much… but you were so cute and chubby when you were just a little boy and I miss that so much… I'm sorry, I just missed you so much…" she said, her voice and face showing obvious hurt. Dante looked torn.

"Okay, I'm sor… no I'm not… oh just COME ON!" he yelled, grabbing their hands and stomping off. Draco smirked as he watched Ron and Fleur exchange grins and winks behind their son's back.

"Has he come yet?" Luna's voice came from behind Draco. Draco turned around and almost got the heart attack of his life as his future daughter flounced up to him.

"What happened to YOU?" he exclaimed, staring at her. Luna had tied her hair into cute little ponytails on either side of her head instead of leaving it long and loose as she normally did. She had on a pale pink lipstick and had abandoned her long dangly earrings for a pair of star-shaped pink ones instead. Her nails were also painted a bright, sparkly pink. 

Worse still, she was wearing a pink… dress. With… frills. And ribbons. 

Luna scowled.

"This is all for dad, okay? Don't get any ideas," she said. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"For me? Good grief, what're you trying to do, scare me to death?"

Luna smirked. "Why don't you ask 'yourself' when 'you' come to pick us up? And besides, he's expecting Aleron. He sees you. Me, trying to scare HIM? Hah!"

"Oh shut-"

"There he is! Now, watch THIS performance" she interrupted then bounced off towards a blonde man.

"Daddy!" she squealed in a feminine, high-pitched voice. She leapt into his arms and gave him a neck-crushing hug. Draco Malfoy smiled.

"How's my favorite Gryffindor girl?" he asked cheerfully.

_GRYFFINDOR?_ the younger Draco choked, watching the rather disturbing scene from a distance. He couldn't quite see his future self; he was standing behind a crowd of people and he was rather… short…

"I'm your only girl, silly daddy!" Luna giggled.

_SILLY DADDY?_

"Oh yeah, that's right!" the older Draco laughed. He hugged her tightly then kissed her hair.

"So how's school?" he asked.

"Fun!" Luna chirped. "We're learning so much new stuff and now I'm really smart!"

_And the award goes to the pigtailed one for the lamest sentence of the year…_ Draco thought cynically.

"Good, good" Draco said, smiling. He looked around.

"So where's your brother? We should go to Hogsmeade as soon as we can, we've got so much to do…"

Luna giggled. "Yes, well daddy, that's the thing… Allie's not here"

"He's not here? Why?" Draco asked, startled.

"Well, he kinda went back in time… and someone else kinda took his place for the time being… well, I was wondering… can he come with us too?"

"Aleron's WHERE?"

"Oh don't worry about him daddy, he'll be all right"

Draco sighed. "It's not really HIM I'm worried about, it's more the people he meets I'm worried about… okay, where's this new person?"

Luna grinned then pushed past the crowd to locate Draco. Once she found him she sighed in relief and the wide grin on her face disappeared. She worked her jaw a couple times and massaged her throat, making a 'kahhhh' sound.

"Nice act" Draco said sarcastically.

"Thank you" Luna said.

"I was JOKING"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Draco mimicked her voice. "'We're learning so much new stuff and I'm really smart!' PLEASE"

"Hey, YOU seem to like it"

"And what's with the whole girly image anyway? And GRYFFINDOR?"

Luna smirked. "You seem to like the idea of me being in Gryffindor"

"You mean I don't KNOW?" Draco spluttered.

Luna smirked and nodded.

"Is everyone here really that stupid?" Draco asked himself. Luna grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, 'daddy' is waiting" she said. Shoving rudely, she made her way back through the crowd then, putting on her huge grin again she bounced back to her dad.

"Here he is daddy! Draco Malfoy. He has the same name as you! Isn't that just so sizzlin'?" she chirped.

Draco stared at his older counterpart. Slightly tanned skin, tall, mouth lined with 'smile wrinkles', twinkling blue eyes which were currently wide with shock, long fang earrings, glasses…

Hair…

The older Draco's hair was long, ponytailed and –heaven forbid- CURLY.

The younger Draco's jaw dropped at exactly the same time as the older one's.

"Oh hell…" the younger one swore.

"What the…" the older one exclaimed in wonderment.

"You're ME?" they both exclaimed at the same time. "No way!" they both answered at once. They both stared at each other and pointed the same time. "What happened to my HAIR?" they both exclaimed. "What's wrong with my hair?" they both said defensively.

Luna giggled. "You sound so funny!" she said. The older Draco blinked, a look of confusion on his face. The younger Draco pointed in horror.

"GLASSES!" he exclaimed in a horrified tone, pointing to his counterpart's thin wired gold rimmed glasses. The older Draco stared down.

"That's really me?" he asked faintly.

"I could say the same about you" Draco retorted, glaring up.

"Wow… that's… wow. I was one SHORT little helmet head"

If looks could kill the older Draco would be dead by now. "You DO realize that you're putting yourself down," the younger Draco said.

"Yeah I know but… wow you are SHORT!" the man said. He knocked on Draco's head.

"What're you doing?"

"How does one use so much gel…"

"Oh shut up!" Draco snarled in aggravation.

"So… where's Aleron?"

Luna scowled, just for a second.

"Your brilliant son just went back in time through a time portal and shoved me here" Draco said sulkily.

"He's your brilliant son too you know…" the older Draco reminded.

"That's not the point!"

"It's not?"

"No!"

"So… what were we talking about again?"

Draco stared at the future version of himself. "You're just doing this to annoy me aren't you?"

The older Draco grinned, actually GRINNED. "Am I?"

"Just… shut up. Just shut up" Draco said, frustrated and stomped off in one direction. The older Draco waited patiently with his daughter. A minute later Draco came stomping back.

"Bloody wonderful of you two you know, just letting me walk to the broom closet…" he muttered. The older version stared at his daughter and they both burst into peals of laughter.

"Why are people staring at me?" Aleron finally asked Harry as they passed another girl who stared at him, mouth gaping wide open.

"Huh? Oh, they just can't believe you haven't heard of 'You-Know-Who' before" Harry said dismissively. Aleron threw up his hands in frustration.

"Who the heck are they TALKING about? 'You Know Who' oh yes, that's SO helpful. Why not 'The Nameless One'?"

Harry snickered. "Well, another one of his names is 'He Who Must Not be Named'"

Aleron stared. "You're KIDDING"

"Nope"

Aleron shook his head slowly. "That's just… sad"

"Eh."

"Do YOU know his name?" Aleron asked. Harry snorted.

"They guy's ONLY tried to kill me four years in a row"

"So? Name?"

"Voldemort" Harry said, his voice filled with loathing.

Aleron blinked. "The pizza guy?"

"Pizza?"

"Yeah… oh no, wait, that's Voltemord"

"Voldemort… don't you know him?"

"Which Voldie are we talking about here?" Aleron asked. Harry stared but answered.

"Voldemort… the evil guy…"

Aleron looked blank.

"As in the big evil guy with a butt ugly face?"

Aleron brightened. "Oh THAT guy! We learnt about him yeah"

"He's still alive now"

Aleron didn't seem too worried. "Oh no worries. He's an idiot anyhow"

"How can you say that? He's killed so many people…"

"Yeah, well, it's really stupid y'know, we learn about him and think 'holey Swiss cheese this guy is NASTY' then we get to the end of the topic and find out he dies choking on a Bertie Botts every flavor bean"

Harry choked. "Say what? A BEAN?"

"His untimely death caused by a single jellybean…" Aleron mused. "And it was a booger flavored one too…"

"So, where do you want to go first?" the older Draco asked his daughter. Luna looked thoughtful.

"Gee, I dunno… where do YOU wanna go?" she asked. The two Dracos looked at each other.

"Butterbeer" they said simultaneously. Luna grinned.

"Then we'll go get Butterbeer!" she chirruped then pranced off, leaving the two behind. The younger Draco stared after her.

"You DO know that this is just an act, don't you?" he asked the older one. The man scoffed.

"Duh!"

"You DO know that she's not REALLY in Gryffindor"

The older Draco sighed. "I know. Pity really. And for some reason she seems to think Gryffindors are just a bunch of bubbleheads"

"Well if you know why don't you SAY something?"

"She thinks I'm being fooled. Let her. I know it's torturous for her to do herself up like that" he grinned, "And especially with that DRESS…"

The younger Draco snorted. "You think it's a little girly too?"

The man rolled his eyes. "A LITTLE?"

"Here we are!" Luna trilled. Both Dracos' faces lit up.

"Butterbeer!" they exclaimed and burst in through the door. A redheaded woman turned her head at the sound of the door. 

"Draco!" she chirped happily. The older Draco smiled.

"Hi Ginny!" he greeted cheerfully.

"GINNY?" the younger Draco exclaimed.

"Hi Miss Weasley!" Luna said.

"Hi Luna!" Ginny returned.

"Okay, now this is getting annoying" the younger Draco muttered.

"And who's that…" Ginny stared. Draco wondered when her eyes were purple.

"Draco?" she asked faintly. She looked at the older Draco. "And Draco?"

"Yes, apparently Aleron went through some time hole thingymabobby and so here he… I… am"

Ginny looked confused. "Thingymabobby?"

"It's confusing, something about time portals and shoving"

Ginny looked even more confused. The older Draco grinned.

"This is me, okay?" he said. "Younger me" he said, pointing to Draco. "Older me" he said, pointing to himself.

"Oh. Okay" Ginny said. She put a huge grin onto her face. "Hi Draco!"

"Oh not again…" Draco muttered.

"So how are you?" the older Draco asked, sitting down.

"I'm fine! You?"

"Really? I'm fine too!"

"That's good! How about you?" Ginny asked Luna, who was pulling a face at the younger Draco. She quickly put on a huge smile. 

"Me? I'm fine!" she said.

"Good!"

"This conversation is getting seriously retarded" the younger Draco said loudly.

"So what'll you have?" Ginny asked, taking out a notepad.

"Why are your eyes purple?" the younger Draco asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's a wonderful new Muggle invention. Contact lenses, I think they're called. No need for glasses anymore"

"Why are your eyes purple?"

"Because she got purple contacts, duh" Luna said.

"Yes! Smart girl! Now, what'll you all have?"

"Butterbeer" both Dracos said simultaneously.

"Soda float" Luna said. Ginny grinned and walked away.

"So what's happening right now, when you came over?" the older Draco asked.

"Nothing. It's about the same time as here. I think Aleron should be going to Hogsmeade today, if I've got my dates right"

"Oh" the man said. Ginny returned with the drinks.

"Here you go. Drink up!" she said then left. The older Draco sipped his Butterbeer slowly then sighed in bliss.

"Ahhh…" he said happily. The younger one took a sip. Then spewed it out.

"Argh! What IS this?"

"Butterbeer"

"No, this is… butter"

"What?"

"This is BUTTERBEER?"

"Yes…"

Draco calmly pushed his glass right over the table where the liquid spilled all over the floor.

"Hey!" the older Draco cried. He looked mournfully at the spilt beverage. 

"Didn't you like it?"

"No"

"You could've just given it to me…" the older Draco said, still staring at the split beer.

"Well there it is. Go lap it up"

The older Draco blinked. "You don't mind?"

"Of course I mind; I was being sarcastic! Good grief I can't believe you're supposed to be ME"

"Ohhhh…" the man said sadly. "Why didn't you like it anyway?"

"Too much butter, not enough beer"

"Alcohol's not good for you" Luna said.

"So? This is just BUTTER!"

"I thought you knew…" the older Draco said. "They took out the beer after someone got stoned and tried to jump from a building thinking they were a hummingbird"

"Why didn't you TELL me?" the younger Draco fumed. "I could've DIED!"

"Well SOMEONE'S being dramatic…"

"I could have choked! Choked and DIED! Do you really want me dead?"

The man and his daughter exchanged looks.

"I can't take that sort of stuff! I am verrrry sensitive!" the younger Draco protested.

"No I'm not…" the older Draco said.

"Not you, ME!"

"But you ARE me…"

Draco stared. "Someone drove you to insanity, didn't they?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, to utmost stupidity"

"Hey!"

"'Hey'? Good grief. That is the lamest comeback ever"

"You… you…" the older Draco floundered. "Doo-doo head"

Luna and Draco choked. 

"Doo-doo head?"

"What do you WANT me to say?" the older Draco defended.

"I still don't believe this is me," the younger one said, shaking his head.

"What?"

Luna patted her dad's arm. "It's okay daddy. You're getting old. It's okay to get a little… less intelligent"

"WHAT?" both Dracos yelled in indignation. Luna shrugged and giggled.

"I call 'em as I see 'em!" she said as if it was the answer to anything then pranced off.

A/N: I am getting immensely dead for ideas. Anyone wanna help out, PLEASE do…

Oh yes, I changed the story a bit… For people who read the whole thing, I 'unkilled' Fleur. Dante's sister Gabrielle's dead now. *shrugs*


End file.
